custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Kaita: Reawakening of the Darkness
"Toa Kaita: Reawakening of the Darkness" is the first episode in the Toa Kaita series. This begins the tale of the Toa Hexren and their quest to defeat all darkness everywhere and bring peace to the planet Earth , and eventually, the universe. The story is told in the first-person perspective by Chris Krozenauski, aka Toa Kaita. Chapter 1 In chapter one, Chris introduces himself as "the hero of the day." We see him running on a mountain--the Burma--getting some exercise. When he realizes he is going to be late for school, he immediately stops and heads for the bus stop. This is when we are introduced to Tony Carl, the future Toa Nova. While the two are riding on their bus to school, Tony tells Chris that there is a new girl coming to the school. Little do the two know that she is the future Toa Jocen. Chris and Tony introduce themselves to the new girl, whose name is Joyce Powell. She is treated very nicely by Chris, mostly because he develops a crush on her. Joyce, in turn, begins to like Chris. However, a flirt, Jenn, tries to hit on him. Chris ignores her. By lunch, the two (Chris unwillingly) admit their feelings, and they begin to go out. But when the two are having a moment, Tony interrupts by showing them how he got a school football flag stuck to his forehead. Chapter 2 Chris decides the world is falling apart when he sees a car chase on the news. The next day, Tony, Joyce, and Chris's other friend, Clint, say the world needs heroes. This puts Chris's imagination to work and he creates his own costume to hide his identity. The costume is pressed with a kanohi Aki, in honor of the Bionicle universe. He also gets a giant broadsword. About a week passes after this when he faces his first criminal, Joe Mamma. Kaita calms him down and allows the police to take him into custody. The next day, Tony almost blows his cover. Chris asks him to help and he agrees, unaware of the great journey that lies before him. Chapter 3 The two heroes are almost cover-blown when the newsperson, Dave Ubetcha, reveals the school they go to. However, he also mentions Xero, a crime boss operating in the United States. Chris gets an idea to bring him down. But a few seconds after he leaves his apartment, a giant crystal hits the Burma, the mountain where Chris ran in the beginning. He immediately sets out for the Burma. He manages to get a good view of the crystal and noticed there were markings of the Matoran Language on it. He tells some nearby police that he would look into it tomorrow, and dubs himself Toa Kaita. The reason he said tomorrow was because he had to make sure nobody took advantage of the chaos. Xero did. Chapter 4 The newly dubbed Kaita ran back to his apartment and gathered his friend and set out for the town. That's when they found Xero. After a brief verbal spar, Xero ordered his group, the Young Bloods, to attack Kaita and the newly christened Nova. They were taken out easily by Nova and Kaita. However, Xero wasn't scared. Xero and Kaita fight while Nova goes after the Young Bloods. This is when Kaita realizes that his sword, which he named Ahvokii, is alive. Kaita comes out on top in the fight, but gives Xero the chance to retreat. He takes it, and says, When Kaita recovers Xero's scimitar weapon, he feels a burning sensation from the hilt. However, Nova grabs it and does not. Kaita believes it is something phonomenal, but it is, in actuality, a Tool of Destiny. Chapter 5 Kaita looks up the scimitar on BioLegend, a website dedicated to all relics BIONICLE. He found out it was a Tool of Destiny, and read from BioLegend, This is when Joyce and Clint enter his apartment. Chris tells him they are part of the new team, and Tony gets mad since it's his girlfriend and his other best friend instead of some tough guy. But Chris convinces him to calm down. This is where he gives them all words that they would remember. Kaita then reveals costumes that they were to wear as new heroes. Clint cracks a joke, seeing as they were hanging with his underwear. He then asks him to choose their weapons, and, coincidentally, they are Joyce and Clint's Tools of Destiny. Joyce chooses the name Jocen, and Clint chooses "Ultimate Master of Rocks," which Kaita shortens to "Umor" or "Ultimate." When Kaita asks why he chose rocks, Clint says it is because he can lift them. Chapter 6 Kaita and the new team go to investigate the crystal that crashed into the Burma two days before. When they find it, Kaita orders everyone to get behind him while he investigates. He touches the crystal, which is buried in the ground, and then the crystal rips itself from the ground, begins to float, and surges with energy. As Kaita made his way to the top of the crater where it was buried, the crystal exploded in a flash of light, nearly blinding the group. When it was safe to see again, they saw the mask of Mata Nui in place of the crystal. The four immediately realize that it's a beacon from the time before time. The mask spoke to the group, delivering a message that Teridax was on his way. He announced that if he succeeded in destroying light in the universe, it will die. Then Mata Nui zaps Kaita and the others with a beam that renders them unconscious. When they reawaken, they are Toa Hexren. Kaita immediately notices that they are late for school. Then he notices a symbol on Nova's facemask. It is the symbol of fire. Nova notices a symbol on Kaita as well--the symbol of air. Kaita looked at his teammates heads as well, and they also had symbols. Jocen had the symbol of water, and Umor had the symbol of rock. Nova asks what is going on, and puts his hand down to emphasize his point. A fireball forms in his open palm. He claims he doesn't feel it. Jocen then announces that there is a ball of water in her hand, and sure enough, it is true. Umor claims there are floating rocks in front of him, and there are. Kaita discovers his power over air shortly afterwards. After experimenting with their powers a little bit, Kaita gets an idea. He creates an air cushion that gets them to school--and with 25 minutes to spare. This is when Jenn tries to flirt with Chris again. Chris tells her off, and the trio encourages Chris on driving off probably the meanest flirt in the school. Chapter 7 Later in the week, Kaita gets a vision from Mata Nui. He tells Kaita that he was chosen to be a Toa of Light, and that Teridax is due in 5 days. Jocen confirms that the event is called the Reawakening of the Darkness. She tells what it is: Kaita says they should begin training with their powers immediately, and says they need a base of operations. Nova tells of a place in the woods they could use, deep in the woods in the outskirts of Saint Clair. They rebuild it, and it becomes their home/ops base, which Kaita calls "New Suva." They also build a shed, but it turns out there is a gas leak in it. Nova goes to investigate. The shed explodes, and sends Nova sky high. The remaining three went to see if Nova was OK. He lands in front and says, "Found it." Then he faints. Later that day, each of them creates their own special move with their element, and nails a criminal with those moves. When they go back on Tuesday, Nova has some ideas to pull pranks on teachers. Jocen said it was childish, but Kaita says they may pick up a few things. Nova says it was an accident and he didn't mean to set the school on fire. He claimed that he was doing an experiment in science class; he picked up a beaker with flammable acid, the beaker exploded, and the acid hit the burner. This is when the team learns of Nova's "hot touch." Late that night, Kaita and Jocen go for a walk outside, and they see their spirit stars in the sky. It was a good night...but a bad morning. Xero's Eye Xero was back in town, and this time, he was alone. The team got to the inner parts of St. Clair, and located Xero on top of a 40-story building. Kaita joked about him being on top of a building that high, and so he jumped down and landed on his feet. Kaita and Xero traded blows with each other, and Kaita told the team to mop up the gangsters if there were any. In the midst of the combat, Kaita was gaining ground on Xero, but the battle stopped immediately when Xero's new scimitar staff broke and damaged his eye (perhaps permanently). Xero was rushed to an ambulance, and then he was going to jail. But Kaita felt riddled with intense guilt about Xero's eye, so he decided to go for a walk up the Burma road. Chapter 8 Kaita decided to practice using his element to keep his mind off the incident with Xero. It doesn't work, so he decides to go for a walk. Eventually, he forgets about Xero and remembers that Teridax is due in a day. It makes him think. He believes that the key to defeating Makuta is in the unity of the Toa Hexren. Mata Nui then appears to Kaita and Kaita complains that it always makes him hungry whenever he is called upon. Mata Nui tells Kaita that his hunger is only a side effect. But he gets back on the subject and says that the key to beating Makuta lay in the Toa Hexren's unity. Kaita asks why there are only 5 elements instead of 7, and Mata Nui answers with the fact that he and his team are the next generation of Toa, and can also learn new elements. But he warns Kaita that one element isn't enough. Kaita then remembers the incident with Xero, but Mata Nui tells him that it was his choice to fight, and it was his fault that his eye was ruined. Even though Kaita felt comforted by those words, he still felt guilty, and couldn't shake the feeling that he would see him again. He thanks Mata Nui for comforting him, but Mata Nui then warns him that Makuta is due today. With that, Kaita snaps back to reality, and says: Chapter 9 Kaita raced down the Burma just as Makuta entered the atmosphere to warn his friends. But when he got to New Suva, they weren't there. He figured that they were already approaching Teridax's position, and saw them when Nova called for him. Kaita explained that Teridax was the one coming down into the atmosphere and coached his friends on what they had to do. After a little motivation, they hurried towards Teridax. When Teridax awoke, he laughed at the Toa Hexren. Kaita lifted Makuta off of his feet to prove his powers, and the others fired a beam of their element to prove theirs. But Teridax knows these Toa are still new, and taps into the full power of is element--that is, his current full power at that time--and creates a massive rock platform. When it is finally completed, Teridax hovers in midair, and a massive malestrom forms above him, thunder and lightning flashing above. Jocen comes up with a plan however, and tells Kaita to lift them to the top of the platform. Once they hit the top, Kaita taunts Teridax and asks him if he has ever seen a move called "The Storm of a Thousand Comets." Kaita created an inverse tornado using part of the malestrom, Jocen summoned hail (in the size and shape of fully loaded mini vans), and Ultimate and Nova teamed up with their elements to send deadly meteors from the inverse tornado. But they forgot that they needed light as well, and Makuta was able to break free of their Storm of a Thousand Comets, injuring the team in the process. The Tables Turn Nova charged his fire fists, and charged towards Makuta. He punched him extremely hard, even making him bleed from the mouth a little! But Makuta was able to recover quickly and then grab Nova's face, slam it into the ground, and then channeled his dark energy in his hand into Nova's face. Once he was done, he threw him right into Kaita, who fell on impact. Jocen and Umor then combined brains and brawns by attacking Makuta hand-to-hand. But Makuta was able to drive both of them back with a swipe of his hand, knocking out Jocen and nearly killing Umor. Kaita, however, was not finished yet. He pushed Nova off of him and unsheathed his sword. Makuta drew his Staff of Shadows, and the two engaged in a brief, but intense, duel. Kaita was actually winning, but he hesitated for a second, and Makuta knocked him across the platform. Kaita landed near the edge of the platform, and Makuta grabbed him by the throat. Chapter 10 Makuta Teridax was knocked away from Kaita thanks to his light powers finally being unleashed. He started hovering, his positive emotions fueling his energy. His suit became a permanent gold color, and the air symbol on his facemask turned to light. Lightning struck him, and it fueled his powers further. Kaita spread his arms out, sharing his energy with his friends and getting them back on their feet. They started glowing brighter shades of their color and stood up, now with enough power to beat the Master of Shadows. Makuta Teridax said this was impossible, but Kaita said anything was possible, even his plans for domination if someone isn't there to stop him. Nova gave Teridax a swift fire fist to the face, sending him flying. Jocen brought him down with an icicle fist. Umor brought a rock pillar up from the ground and nailed him in the back a few times, and then he landed in a rock bed that Umor had prepared. His spikes were stuck in the bed, and everyone knew it was all over for him. Nova delivered one final punch, knocking him out. Then Kaita put a fist in front of Makuta, as did the others. The pure essences of their elements shot straight from them. The essences started encasing him in a protodermis cage. But Kaita noticed it was not completed yet. Then he remembered that all elements, including light, had to be combined. Kaita then put out another fist to fire his pure essence of light. the cage completed itself, and Makuta was now trapped. Then they all collapsed as a group. A little bit of time passed by before the 4 woke up. Kaita decided to pretend he was dead to scare the others. His plan worked. Jocen says they won't leave Kaita on the platform, at any rate. Kaita says they did it, and this proved that they were indeed Toa. He points out that the Reawakening of the darkness is complete, but a new war has begun: The War Against Makuta. Category:Stories